Amitié améliorée
by Fougy
Summary: Ça ne représentait rien à leurs yeux, juste la certitude de se sentir moins seuls pendant un moment, un moyen comme un autre d'échapper à l'ennui. Sasu/Naru
1. Il y eut un début

**Titre:** Amitié améliorée

**Résummé:** Ça ne représentait rien à leurs yeux, juste la certitude de se sentir moins seuls pendant un moment, un moyen comme un autre d'échapper à l'ennui.

**Disclamer: ** Tout est à Masashi Kishimoto... Je ne fais que jouer avec ses personnages.

**Avertissement: **rating T, yaoï, Sasu/Naru, langage plutôt correct à quelques minimes exceptions...

**Note**: Fic inspirée par une réflexion sur les relations _"fuck friend"_, il y aura peut-être quelques points communs avec mon autre fic " Une raison de vivre" ( torture psychologique, quand tu nous tiens... ), n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis.

**Bonne lecture!

* * *

**

Allongé à torse nu dans son appartement à même le sol, une bouteille de saké déjà bien entamée à son côté, Naruto retraçait machinalement de sa main les contours du sceau de Kyubi sur son ventre. Geste qu'il effectuait sans s'en rendre vraiment compte et qui le prenait fréquemment quand il se retrouvait seul en prise avec ses pensées.

Déjà 17 ans qu'il vivait avec ce démon en lui.

Il avait du mal à réaliser.

17 ans... C'était son anniversaire hier. Bien sûr, ses amis ne l'avaient pas oublié et le lui avaient souhaité en bonne et due forme avec des cadeaux et tout ça. Iruka l'avait même emmené manger chez Ishikaru à ses frais pour l'occasion.

Naruto avait souri et remercié tout le monde comme il se doit, mais à vrai dire, il n'aimait pas fêter son anniversaire. Trop de souvenirs de solitude ce jour-là, trop de rêves et d'illusions qui devenaient de plus en plus lointains au fur et à mesure que les ans passaient...

Enfin, il n'allait pas commencé sa dix-septième année avec des regrets, sa bouteille était encore à moitié pleine. Il porta le goulot à ses lèvres et sentit l'alcool se déverser dans sa gorge et lui réchauffer les entrailles. Il se demanda vaguement si Kyubi en profitait aussi. En tout cas, il faudrait qu'il pense à re-remercier Jiraiya pour ce présent.

Le Sannin lui avait également fait cadeau d'un de ses livres, _"édition colector!" _lui avait certifié le pervers, _"entièrement illustrée!_" Naruto n'avait pu que constater que le vieil ermite n'avait pas mentit quand il s'était retrouvé nez à nez avec une superbe blonde en papier glacé peu vêtue et dans une position plus que subjective. Depuis, il n'avait pas réouvert le livre et ce-dernier reposait sagement sur sa table de chevet où il l'avait balancé la veille. Peut-être qu'il le lirai plus tard, quand il serait un peu plus gris ou une fois avant de se coucher, histoire de ce détendre... Il avait déjà eu en sa possession des magazines de ce genre, par l'intermédiaire de Kiba ou Shikamaru, mais l'excitation du début de posséder ce genre d'objet s'était vite estompée devant la banalité de leur répertoire; quand on a vu un on les a tous vu... Même s'il continuait toujours à les feuilleter en cachette.

Enfin, au pire il le revendrait à son ancien senseï Kakashi, pensa-t-il. Il était sur qu'il serait prêt à y mettre le prix et justement il était plutôt limite ces temps côtés finance. D'ailleurs Kiba lui devait 100 ryos...

Il en était là dans ses pensées quand il entendit la porte de son appartement s'ouvrir et le bruits de pas sur le parquet. _'chier, _pensa Naruto en se passant une main sur son visage, il avait oublié de fermer la porte. Mais ce n'était pas ça qui l'embêtait le plus, car il ne connaissait qu'une personne pour entrer ainsi sans gêne chez lui; Sasuke Uchiwa, ou le plus grand emmerdeur de la planète selon ses propres critères. C'était bien la dernière personne qu'il avait envie de voir, il savait que s'il ouvrait les yeux il rencontrerait son regard moqueur.

Dieu qu'il détestait ce regard ! Il l'avait vu trop souvent lors de soirée ou il avait, il l'avouait, un peu forcé sur la bouteille, ou encore, flotté sur les lèvres de l'Uchiwa le lendemain quand il sentait son crâne sur le point d'exploser. Ce petit air supérieur... Non parce que LUI, Sasuke Uchiwa ne buvait jamais ! Vous pensez bien, le descendant du fier clan Uchiwa, une bouteille à la main ?! Ha ha ! Se saoulé c'était bon pour le bas-peuple, les gens comme lui, Naruto Uzumaki, descendant de rien du tout et casse-cou notoire.

_N'empêche que ça lui ferait pas de mal de boire de tant en tant_, songea Naruto, toujours étendu sur le sol.

Il se forçat à ouvrir ses paupières et affronter les remarques et le fameux sourire de Sasuke. Bingo ! Penché au-dessus de lui, ses cheveux encadrant son beau visage, Sasuke lui souriait. Naruto grimaça, en plus il n'était même pas bourré, à peine joyeux tout au plus. Il rendit son regard au brun qui laissa échappé un petit rire exaspérant aux oreilles de Naruto.

- Quel spectacle, se moqua Sasuke en s'écartant pour laisser la place à Naruto de se lever, c'est ça le futur Hokage de Konoha ?

Naurto se redressa en position assise, il lança à Sasuke un regard noir qui n'eut aucun effet mis à part d'agrandir le sourire du brun.

- Va te faire voir Sasuke...

Ce dernier haussa un sourcil devant l'éloquence de la réplique. Naruto réalisa pour la première fois qu'il n'était vêtu que de son bas d'uniforme, qu'il avait les cheveux en épis et puait surement la transpiration et l'alcool à des kilomètres, au contraire de Sasuke qui était impeccable, comme à son habitude. Cette dernière constatation ne fit que l'agacer d'avantage.

- Enfin, quand on voit Tsunade-sama on pourrait pensé que s'imbiber est une des conditions du poste, sourit Sasuke qui s'était appuyé contre la petite table de Naruto au centre de la pièce.

En tant normal, ce genre de réplique l'aurait fait sourire, mais ce soir Naruto n'était vraiment pas d'humeur.

- Qu'est ce que tu me veux Sasuke ? T'es venu jusqu'ici pour te foutre de ma gueule ? Grogna Naruto en passant une main sur son visage.

Il vit Sasuke hausser ses épaules et jeter un regard circulaire à la pièce. Il y avait là pas mal de dérangements, depuis le lit défait aux bols de nouilles vides à même le sol en passant par l'évier plus que plein. Naruto se sentit vaguement honteux de l'état misérable des lieux.

- Non, j'étais juste passé te souhaité un bon anniversaire, mais si je te dérange je m'en vais.

Sasuke fit mine de se diriger vers la porte. Naruto se traita mentalement d'idiot, il venait de se rappeler que la veille Sasuke était en mission en dehors du village et qu'il ne l'avait pas revu depuis. D'ailleurs il portait encore son katana dans son dos, il aurait du s'en rendre compte avant.

- Non reste, l'arrêta Naruto, excuse moi.

Il se releva, empoigna sa bouteille et alla la vider dans son évier. Quel gâchis, mais au moins il ne serait pas tenté d'aggraver son cas aux yeux de Sasuke. Il se retourna et vit que ce dernier s'était éloigné de la porte pour aller s'asseoir sur son lit.

- Comment s'est passé ta mission ? Questionna Naruto en lui faisant face.

- Mm, plutôt chiante, répondit Sasuke en fouillant distraitement dans les affaires de Naruto.

Il mit finalement la main sur l'exemplaire du livre de Jirayia et, avant que Naruto ne puisse faire quoique se soit, jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Naruto sentit ses joues devenir brulantes quand un sourire en coin orna le coin des lèvres de Sasuke. Il n'aurait pas du le laisser autant en évidence.

- Et bien... commenta Sasuke en parcourant l'ouvrage, je ne t'imaginais pas comme ça.

Naruto se précipita vers lui et lui enleva le livre des main pour le reposer sur sa table de chevet, rouge jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux.

- C'est un cadeau de Jiraiya, se justifia-t-il.

Heureusement, Sasuke n'ajouta rien mis à par un simple "Ah" de constatation. Naruto se laissa tomber sur le matelas à côté de Sasuke en position couchée. Il était prêt à parier que Sasuke n'avait aucun magazine porno chez lui.

Un silence gêné s'installa entre eux. D'un côté Naruto, gêné par la découverte du livre et de l'autre Sasuke, qui n'avait jamais été fort en discussion.

Naruto commençait à regretter d'avoir jeter le sake.

Finalement, Sasuke s'allongea à son tour sur le lit. Naurto pouvait sentit sa présence à sa droite, depuis sa position il pouvait même voir son torse se soulever doucement au rythme de sa respiration et il était sur que si il se concentrait il arriverait à sentir son odeur, mélange de savon et de l'odeur naturelle de sa peau. Il tenta de faire de l'humour pour détendre l'atmosphère.

- Je connais plein des filles qui tueraient pour être à ma place !

Sasuke tourna son visage vers lui, les sourcils froncés et ses cheveux lui tombant sur ses yeux.

- Quoi ?

Naruto haussa ses épaules et fixa le plafond d'un air distrait. Il avait recommencé à faire le tour du sceau de Kyubi.

- Bah, je veux dire, t'as toujours eu du succès et je pense que y en aurait pas mal qui voudraient être à ma place dans ce lit avec toi, enfin tu vois, expliqua Naruto, j'essayais juste de faire une blague !

Naruto soupira, sa vanne était tombée à l'eau et il était sur qu'il avait encore plus plombé l'ambiance. Avec la chance qu'il avait en plus Sasuke allait pensé qu'il était jaloux... Ce qui ne serait pas tout à fait faux non plus. Mais n'importe quel mec moyen l'aurait jalousé pour son succès auprès des filles, sa classe naturelle et son physique approchant la perfection. Ça devrait être interdit, d'être aussi beau.

- Mouais si tu le dis, n'empêche, ça fait un moment que je n'ai eu personne.

Naruto grimaça, s'il voulait se faire plaindre il était tombé au mauvais endroit. Mais en jetant un coup regard en direction du brun, il vit que ce dernier souriait. Non, il ne se plaignait pas, c'était bien une simple constatation.

- Parce que t'as déjà été en couple toi, s'exclama Naruto qui ne lui connaissait aucune petite amie.

Konoha n'était pas si grande que ça, les nouvelles circulaient vite et si une fille avait eu le privilège de sortir avec Sasuke Uchiwa tout le village aurait été au courant, il en était sur. Dans sa tête, il essaya de deviner à qui était revenu cette honneur. Certainement pas Sakura ou Ino, sinon c'est sûr qu'il en aurait entendu parler, peut-être Hinata ou Tenten... Non pas Hinata, au dernière nouvelle elle en pinçait pour lui. A moins qu'elle en ait eu marre de l'attendre ? Non, il ne pensait pas. Alors ce serait Tenten... étrange...

- Non encore heureux, rit Sasuke, mais je ne te parle pas d'amour, imbécile !

Naruto rosit légèrement en saisissant l'allusion, ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il avait compris par "n'avoir personne depuis longtemps".

- Bah prend toi une fille, t'as l'embarras du choix ! Bredouilla-t-il.

- Mouais...

L'allusion de Sasuke tournait dans la tête de Naruto, attisant sa jalousie à son égard. Lui-même était encore puceau et en tant que rival de Sasuke, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être en éternel compétition avec lui, même sur ce genre de sujet. C'était ridicule, il le savait, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Et encore une fois, Sasuke avait l'avantage sur lui.

- Et toi ? Demanda Sasuke, aussi seul ?

- Désespérément seul, soupira Naruto se sentant soudain terriblement déprimé.

Un nouveau silence s'installa entre eux, plus long cette fois. Depuis sa position, Naruto pouvait distinguer la fenêtre et le soleil qui finissait de disparaitre derrière l'horizon. Le deuxième jour de ses 17 ans venait de mourir avec ses résolutions de ne pas se laisser abattre pour cette nouvelle année de sa vie.

Il sentait sous lui les plis de son duvet sur sa peau nue et la chaleur du deuxième corps à son côté, présence étrange et inhabituelle dans cette pièce. Il sentit Sasuke s'appuyer sur ses coudes et le matelas s'affaisser sous son poids. Il ferma les yeux, il ne savait pas quelle heure il était, tard surement, mais il se sentait fatigué et il espérait à moitié que Sasuke s'en aille.

Mais avant même qu'il ne puisse réagir, Naruto sentit les lèvres de Sasuke se poser sur les siennes, chaudes et humides. Il ouvrit de grands yeux et s'écarta vivement.

- Qu'est ce que tu fous bordel ?!

Nullement gêné, Sasuke le fixait à quelque centimètres du bout du lit où Naruto s'était réfugié, les cheveux légèrement décoiffés par les oreillers. Un air de défi au fond de ses yeux sombres.

- N'y vois aucun sentiment personnel, le rassura Sasuke en souriant, juste une trop grande solitude.

Les yeux grands ouverts sous le choc, Naruto sentait son coeur s'emballer dans sa poitrine, il avait l'impression d'être en plein délire. Pourtant la sensation du baiser était encore bien présente sur sa bouche. Sans s'en rendre compte, il se passa sa langue sur ses lèvres. Encore humide de la salive de Sasuke.

- Tu m'as embrassé parce que tu te sens seul ? Demanda prudemment Nartuo sans le quitter du regard.

- Oui, répondit le plus honnêtement du monde Sasuke, tu n'as pas dit que tu était _désespérément _seul toi aussi ?

Il se rapprocha de Naruto qui l'observait toujours, fasciné. Il n'avait jamais vu Sasuke sous cet angle, il lui donnait l'impression d'un bel animal sauvage charmant sa proie. Ce regard... Il n'avait jamais eu peur de lui, jamais, mais à ce moment précis il se sentait sans défense face à cette situation qui le dépassait.

Leurs yeux n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètre l'un de l'autre. Naruto retint son souffle, il savait qu'il lui suffisait d'un mot, d'un geste pour arrêter ce manège. Un seul petit mot et c'était fini, Sasuke s'en irait et ni l'un ni l'autre n'en reparleraient jamais.

Mais il serait à nouveau seul... Horriblement seul.

Il sut qu'il avait perdu lorsqu'il sentit ses paupière se fermer et ses lèvres rencontrer celle de Sasuke. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes, puis sous l'insistance de la langue de Sasuke, Naruto ouvrit ses lèvres pour lui donner accès à sa bouche. Naruto se sentit maladroit face à l'habiliter de Sasuke, il tenta de donner le change du mieux qu'il put. Fallait-il que Sasuke soit toujours le meilleur en tout ?

A bout de souffle, il mit fin au baiser. Ils se fixèrent tout les deux un moment.

- Ça n'a rien de sérieux, ce n'est que physique, ça ne compte pas, l'avertit Naruto.

- On se sert juste l'un de l'autre.

- Pas d'engagement, pas de sentiments, pas de contraintes.

Un accord tactique. Ça ne représentait rien à leurs yeux, juste la certitude de se sentir moins seuls pendant un moment, un moyen comme un autre d'échapper à l'ennui. C'était tout.

S'ils rompaient ce pacte... ils ne voulaient même pas penser aux conséquences.

C'était purement impossible.

* * *

**A l'heure où mes autres fictions traînent ( mais je vous assure que leurs suites sont en écriture ! ), je me permets une autre fiction. Et oui, je ne me refuse rien. Je ne sais pas vraiment dans quoi je m'embarque, advienne que pourra !**

**Voici donc pour le premier chapitre, à vrai dire que je sais pas s'il y en aura d'autres, j'ai écrit ce chapitre pour passer le temps**** et m'amuser ;)**

**Votre avis par review ? Suite ou pas ?  
**


	2. comme une sorte d'arrière goût

**Titre:** Amitié améliorée

**Résummé:** Ça ne représentait rien à leurs yeux, juste la certitude de se sentir moins seuls pendant un moment, un moyen comme un autre d'échapper à l'ennui...

**Disclamer: ** Tout est à Masashi Kishimoto... Je ne fais que jouer avec ses personnages.

**Avertissement: **rating M ( j'ai changé finalement en vue de la suite ), yaoï, Sasu/Naru, langage plutôt correct à quelques minimes exceptions...

**Note**: Fic inspirée par une réflexion sur les relations _"fuck friend"_, il y aura peut-être quelques points communs avec mon autre fic " Une raison de vivre" ( torture psychologique, quand tu nous tiens... ), n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis.

**Réponse aux review anonymes ( enfin, la review anonyme vu qu'il n'y en a qu'une ) :**

**sasunarufann : **Bon comme tu peux le voir, il y une suite ! C'était trop tentant... ^^ En tout cas merci pour ta review et je suis contente que le début t'ait plu, j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour la suite ! Aussi, je voulais juste te reprendre sur un point, le Naruto de ma fic n'est pas alcoolique, il est juste un jeune de 17 ans qui aime s'amuser ;)

**Zinaa: **Merci pour tes compliments et encouragements ! Donc voici une suite, sincèrement je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser, j'espère que ça te laissera moins sur ta faim ! :)

**Bonne lecture !  
**

* * *

L'air était lourd autour d'eux, rempli de soupirs et de gémissements, si lourd que Naruto le voyait presque tournoyer autour d'eux comme une sorte de protection, chaud et humide comme un baiser.

En rejetant la tête en arrière hors du matelas, Naruto pouvait voir la petite fenêtre de sa chambre dont les carreaux étaient à présent recouverts de buée filtrer le rayonnement doré du soleil dans la pièce. Dans cette position, il sentait le sang lui monter à la tête et bourdonner à ses oreilles. Il ferma les yeux et écouta le bruit des battements affolés de son cœur résonner dans ses tempes.

Il avait chaud. C'était la seule pensée cohérente que son cerveau à l'envers réussissait à analyser. Malgré qu'il soit nu sous ses draps, son corps entier était recouvert d'une fine pellicule d'humidité, scintillante et aussi légère qu'une rosée un matin de printemps. Il se passa une main dans ses cheveux et constata que ceux-ci aussi étaient humide. Un sourire étira ses lèvres. Malgré la chaleur ambiante, il se sentait délicieusement bien.

Une légère sensation sur son ventre se fit sentir, douce et humide à l'image de la pièce. C'était une sensation familière et agréable, un baiser, ou plutôt une langue, comme le comprit Naruto en sentant cette bouche inconnue lui procurer des frissons tout en continuant de taquiner son ventre, s'enhardissant parfois en descendant vers bassin avant de se raviser et de remonter en direction de son torse, traçant des sillon sur sa peau. Naruto se mordit la lèvre inférieure en laissant échapper un gémissement. Cette langue était quand même sacrément agile. Une véritable torture.

Son bourreau cessa de tourmenter son torse et reprit le chemin de son bas-ventre, semant de légers baiser dans sa descente infernale. La respiration de Naruto s'accéléra, il n'y tenait plus, il était prêt à exploser et ne souhaitait qu'une chose; que cette bouche le libère enfin de son supplice. Cette dernière était enfin arrivé à la source de tous les tourments de Naruto. Timidement d'abord, Naruto sentit ses lèvres se poser sur son membre en un chaste baiser, puis, un bout de langue vint le caresser doucement. Naruto ferma les yeux. Il sentit les lèvres s'ouvrirent en plus grand et cette langue l'avaler entièrement.

Un râle de plaisir franchit ses propres lèvres. Il réouvrit les yeux sous le choc, il ne savait pas si c'était dû au sang affluant toujours à sa tête, mais la chambre avait l'air plus lumineuse que jamais, de la poussière d'or dansait devant ses yeux.

Tendis que que cette bouche inconnue continuait à lui procurer du plaisir, il oublia sa chambre dorée, le sang qui remontait à sa tête, la chaleur moite qui l'englobait, ses râle et ses gémissements de plaisir. Il n'y avait plus que cette bouche qui comptait. Dans un ultime mouvement, Naruto se délivra entièrement en elle. Et il jurait qu'à ce moment-là qu'il avait vu des étoiles dans la pièce.

Le souffle irrégulier, des frissons de plaisir remontant encore le long de sa colonne vertébrale, Naruto sentit une main se poser sur son torse. Il contracta ses abdominaux et se redressa en position assise sur son lit, impatient de rencontrer le propriétaire de ces divines lèvres.

Son regard plongea dans deux lacs noirs au pupilles dilatées. Assis en face de lui, Sasuke lui sourit.

Naruto lui sourit en retour avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche, serrant son corps nu contre le sien. Sasuke se laissa faire, passant une mais dans le dos du blond. C'était si bon.

Ils se détachèrent de quelques centimètres, leurs deux corps toujours collés l'un à l'autre. Sasuke ouvrit la bouche sans cesser de sourire.

- Je ne t'aime pas, Naruto.

- Moi non plus, répondit ce dernier en reprenant possession de ses lèvres.

Naruto se réveilla en sursaut.

Se redressant sur son lit, il se prit la tête entre ses mains, un rêve, tout ce qui venait de se passer n'était rien de plus qu'un simple rêve.

Ça lui avait semblé si réel pourtant.

Un frission glacé remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

- Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, murmura-t-il pour lui même, pour se rassurer, Sasuke était parti depuis longtemps déjà.

XxX

- Donc, si j'ai bien compris, tu ne l'aimes pas ?

- Exactement.

- Mais tu l'embrasse et fait certains... hum, trucs avec ?

- On n'a rien fait ! Juste des baisers !

- OK, OK ! T'énerves pas, j'essaie juste de clarifier tout ça !

- Mais tu ne fais que répéter ce que je viens de te dire !

Sakura poussa un soupir agacé en levant les yeux au ciel.

Assis contre un arbre, jouant distraitement avec un brin d'herbe, Naruto fit de même. Depuis qu'il lui avait raconter cette étrange histoire de remède à la solitude, elle n'avait cesser de faire les cent pas, trop nerveuse pour rester en place. Ils se trouvaient les deux seuls sur un des nombreux terrains d'entraînement qui bordaient Konoha, Naruto l'y avait entraîné afin de pouvoir se confier à elle en toute discrétion. Sentant dans sa voix que la nouvelle devait être importante, elle l'avait suivi docilement, brûlant de savoir ce qui pouvait le pousser à vouloir à ce point se confier à elle. Mais lorsqu'il lui avait raconté toute l'histoire, elle était restée sans voix.

A présent, elle essayait d'y voir plus clair.

- Et tu ne veux vraiment pas me dire de qui il s'agit ? Demanda-t-elle pour la dixième fois au moins, exaspérée.

- Non, grimaça Naruto.

Tout au long de son récit, il avait appelé Sasuke " cette personne". Ne mentionnant ni le fait qu'il soit un garçon, ni même qui soit ninja. Sakura n'avait pas besoins de le savoir.

Il s'était confier à elle dans l'espoir d'y voir plus claire dans cette histoire, sur le comportement qu'il devrait adopté face à cet accord. Mais à la fin de son récit, Sakura semblait aussi désorientée que lui, si ce n'est plus, et semblait surtout intéressée par l'identité de cette mystérieuse personne. Au plus grand damne de Naruto qui commençait à se demander s'il avait bien fait de tout raconter à son amie.

- Si tu ne veux pas me le dire ça veut dire que je la connait... commença Sakura en le scrutant suspicieusement.

- On s'en fout de qui c'est, s'énerva Naruto en l'interrompant, c'est sans importance ! Tout ce que je veux que tu me dises c'est qu'est-ce que je dois faire à ton avis ?

Le ton était monté. Naruto s'en voulut aussitôt de s'être emporté de cette façon, mais Sakura l'avait irrité avec ces questions inutiles. Il se passa une main dans ses cheveux et baissa la tête. Il était fatigué aussi, il avait mal dormi la nuit passée.

Il releva la tête vers Sakura qui le regardait étrangement.

- Ça a vraiment l'air de te perturbé cette histoire, dit-elle d'une voix douce.

- Assez oui, répondit Naruto en baissant les yeux.

Sakura vint s'asseoir à côté de lui. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, Naruto à ses pensées et Sakura essayant de les deviner.

- Tu sais, commença-t-elle - Naruto releva son visage pour observer son amie - , je ne pense pas que je puisse vraiment te dire quoi faire... Mais, ajouta-t-elle en voyant l'expression sombre de Naruto, si tu veux vraiment mon avis, je trouve que cette histoire légèrement, comment dire, dérangeante.

Naruto ferma les yeux. Bien sûr que cette histoire était dérangeante, et elle le serait encore plus si elle venait à savoir que cette mystérieuse personne n'était autre que Sasuke. En fait, c'était presque malsain.

- Merci Sakura, dit-il quand même.

Bien qu'elle n'ait été d'absolument aucune aide. Même pire.

- De rien, répondit Sakura, il faut que tu suives ton cœur.

Naruto se retint de lui répliquer que ce n'était pas à son cœur qu'il fallait s'adresser.

XxX

Accoudé à sa fenêtre, Naruto regardait le ciel se teinté de pourpre au fur et à mesure que le soleil mourrait derrière l'horizon, annonciateur de la fin d'une autre dure journée pour Konoha et ses habitant. Mais pas pour lui, ce n'était pas encore fini.

Ça faisait maintenant deux semaines jour pour jour que Sasuke et lui s'étaient embrassés dans cette pièce même. Et dix-huit jours qu'il avait sa conversation avec Sakura.

Ils n'étaient pas allés bien loin, à peine quelques baisers et de chastes caresses. A vrai dire, c'était plus maladroit qu'autre chose. Ils avaient fini par se séparer en échangeant quelques paroles, Naruto plus mal à l'aise que jamais, se gardant bien de croiser le regard Sasuke qui, au contraire, semblait parfaitement à son aise, allant même jusqu'à arboré un léger sourire en coin.

Puis ils s'étaient quittés et Naruto avait pensé en rester là, ou du moins l'espérait-il.

Mais trois jours plus tard, alors qu'il se trouvait à l'hôpital pour passer voir Sakura, leurs chemins s'étaient à nouveau croisés.

_Se remémorant leur "accident", comme il l'appelait dans sa tête, Naruto avait tenté de l'éviter en pressant le pas, le gratifiant d'un vague "salut" au passage. _

_Mais c'était sans compter sur l'agilité de Sasuke qui l'avait stoppé net en posant simplement sa main sur son épaule. Ce contact lui avait fait l'effet d'une décharge électrique._

_- Tu m'évites ? Avait demandé Sasuke d'un ton égal sans se retourner ._

_Naruto s'était mordu la lèvre inférieure, ne cherchant même pas à se libérer de Sasuke, hésitant entre une réponse honnête qui l'aurait sûrement soulagé de bien des choses mais impliquait aussi quelques pénibles mises au point ou un "non" hypocrite, solution de facilité. Mais quelque chose au fond de lui s'était manifesté à se moment-là, quelque chose qui ne voulait pas que tout ça s'arrête ainsi au risque de lui laisser un sentiment d'inachevé. Un sentiment de curiosité qu'il ne connaissait pas. Quelque chose qui avait comme un arrière goût de baisers au masculin..._

_- Pas du tout, avait déclaré Naruto avec son plus grand sourire en se retournant afin de faire face à Sasuke, je suis simplement pressé là, je dois voir Sakura, enfin tu vois..._

_Son explication s'était perdue dans un vague bredouillement à propos de missions et de Tsunade, ce qui sembla convaincre Sasuke ou du moins n'avait-il pas plus creuser la question, se contentant d'un vague hochement de tête._

_- Donc, euh... j'y vais là, avait prudemment avancé Naruto en jetant un coup d'œil à la main de Sasuke toujours posée sur son épaule, à plus alors !_

_- Je repars en mission demain, avait alors déclaré Sasuke, sans tenir compte des paroles de Naruto, le regardant droit dans les yeux, je serai de retour dans dix jours, tu seras chez toi ?_

_Le tout dit d'un ton neutre comme s'il lui lui posait une simple question sur la météo, ne laissant rien transparaître des sous-entendus que cette question comprenaient. Le regard sombre et impénétrable sous les sourcils légèrement froncés de Sasuke suffirent à achever le peux de combativité qui restait à Naruto. Il détourna le regard._

_- Oui, je pense..._

_Un sourire furtif passa sur les lèvres de Sasuke, une fraction de seconde à peine, aussi rapide qu'un battement d'elle de paillon. Mais Naruto ne su jamais s'il avait imaginé ou non ce sourire, car avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, Sasuke l'avait attiré vers lui à l'aide de sa main sur son épaule et avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes._

_Ce fut à peine un effleurement, même pas un vrai baiser, Sasuke s'était rapidement détaché de lui avant de reprendre son chemin, sans même lui adresser un dernier regard, laissant un Naruto abasourdi derrière lui. Ce dernier l'avait suivi du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse à un tournant, son esprit encore sous le choc de la scène qui venait d'avoir lieu._

_Quand il retrouva ses pensées, son premiers réflexes fut de regarder autour de lui afin de vérifier l'absence de témoins. Mais le couloir était désert. Poussant un soupir de soulagement, il avait continué son chemin, le ventre serré et un étrange arrière-goût dans la bouche... Il avait mis de côté ces derniers événements dans sa tête, sachant qu'il aurait assez de dix jours pour se les reprocher..._

Le soleil avait à présent totalement disparu, laissant la place à la lune.

Toujours plongé dans ses pensées, Naruto pinça ses lèvres, dix jours, c'était longs, mais ça lui avait laissé de la marge pour appréhender ce qu'il allait faire ce soir.

Tout d'abord, il allait mettre un terme à cette relation avant que se soit trop tard. C'était malsain. Dérangeant, comme l'avait dit Sakura. Sasuke était son meilleur ami, son rival, et on embrasse pas son rival. Sa solitude n'y changerait rien, Naruto avait décidé qu'il ne voulait pas vivre une relation anormale au compte-gouttes, de plus avec Sasuke. Et aussi, et c'était bien là le cœur de son malaise, Sasuke était un _garçon_.

Il n'avait jamais été rebuté par l'homosexualité, ça ne le dérangeait pas tant que ça concernait les autres, lui, il aimait les filles.

Et le rêve de la nuit passé n'y changeait rien, c'était un cauchemar.

Le léger cliquetis métallique de la poignée d'entrée le ramena à la réalité, loin de ces rêveries tourmentées.

C'était peut-être dû à la lumière chiche de la pièce, mais Sasuke lui parut plus pâle que d'habitude. Ses traits semblaient tirés et ses yeux fatigués, comme s'il n'avait pas dormi pendant plusieurs jours. Naruto l'observa en silence pendant quelques seconde, ne sachant ce qu'il convenait de faire ou dire dans ce genre de situation. Sasuke arqua un sourcil, toujours dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, avant de se diriger vers le petit espace qui faisait office de cuisine dans l'appartement de Naruto.

- Me regarde pas comme ça, on dirait que tu viens de voir un revenant, déclara Sasuke en se servant un verre d'eau.

Même le ton de sa voix semblait diminué.

- Sasuke...

Sasuke tourna son regard vers celui de Naruto. En rencontrant ces deux iris noirs entourés de cernes sombres tranchant sur la blancheur de sa peau, Naruto su tout de suite que quelques chose n'allait pas. Mais il savait que Sasuke serait trop fier pour l'admettre ou en parler de lui-même.

- Tout va bien ? Le questionna prudemment Naruto sans détacher son regard de celui de Sasuke.

Sasuke laissa échapper un petit rire nerveux, se passant sa main dans sa chevelure déjà en bataille et secouant la tête. Prenant appuis sur le rebord de l'évier, un rictus au lèvres, il leva la tête vers le plafond mal éclairé.

- Si tout va bien ?! Tu es ninja et tu oses poser la question !

Sa voix était devenue acide, il baissa la tête et des mèches corbeaux lui masquèrent son regard. Depuis sa position près de la fenêtre, Naruto vit ses épaules trembler sous l'effet d'un frisson.

- Ouais, tout va bien, reprit Sasuke d'un ton amer, putain ouais !

Un autre frisson.

A ce moment-là, toutes ses résolutions, ses soucis par rapport à leur accord s'effacèrent de l'esprit de Naruto. Il franchit les quelques mètres qui le séparaient de Sasuke et le prit dans ses bras.

Ça n'avait rien à voir avec leurs étreintes qu'ils avaient eues, juste deux amis qui se soutenaient dans les moments difficiles, un moyen de comme un autre de ne pas sombrer. Il sentit tout d'abord Sasuke se tendre à ce contact soudain, puis ses muscles se relâchèrent et il lui rendit son étreinte, s'agrippant à ses épaules de toutes ses forces, comme s'il avait peur qu'il s'en aille. S'accrochant pour ne pas tomber.

Naruto ne savait pas ce qui l'avait mis dans cet état durant sa mission, perte d'un ou plusieurs équipier, torture, viol, meurtre d'une famille... les causes pouvaient être aussi diverses que variées, aussi illimitées que l'est l'imagination humaine. Il ne les demanderait pas à Sasuke, se souvenir ne ferait que le faire souffrir d'avantage. A la place, il raffermit son étreinte et sentit Sasuke appuyer son front contre son épaule. Les cheveux de Sasuke lui chatouillèrent le menton, Naruto ferma les yeux, compatissant silencieusement à cette détresse muette commune à tous les ninjas.

Un ninja ne montre jamais ses émotions, mais ça ne l'empêche pas de les ressentir.

Au bout d'un laps de temps que Naruto n'aurait su déterminer, Sasuke se relâcha la pression de ses bras autour de ses épaule et, saisissant sa nuque de sa main, releva son regard dans le sien. Ses yeux étaient secs et avaient retrouvés leur détermination, leurs fronts étaient l'un contre l'autre, leurs corps toujours enlacés... L'obscurité les entouraient, seul témoins de cet échange muet.

- Merci, Naruto, articula doucement Sasuke.

Leurs lèvres se joignirent, balayant les ultimes résolutions de Naruto.

Fermant les yeux, Naruto songea que la bouche de Sasuke avait un goût amer. Un goût de larme.

* * *

**Je ne sais sincèrement pas quoi penser de cette suite...**

**N'ayant pas vraiment envisager d'en faire une à la base ( déjà que je ne pensais pas publier la première partie ), je dirais que c'est une sorte de "mise en condition", on pose le décors et l'ambiance. Même si maintenant que j'ai imaginé une suite, je pense que tout ça ne va pas rester si statique ! Hé hé... Enfin, mes craintes sont surtout sur le fait que certaines parties soient un peu trop... dégoulinantes ? ( ça veut pas dire grand chose... comprenne qui pourra ! )  
**

**Tout vos avis sont le bienvenue bien sûr ! :) ( positifs ou pas )**

**

* * *

**

**Après réflexion, je ne ferai pas de suite. Déjà que j'hésitais à faire un 2 ème chapitre, en faire encore un autre risquerai de gâcher ce que je voulais faire ressortir dans cette fic. **

**Et puis, si j'en avais écris une, la fin aurait été plutôt prévisible non ? Ils se rendent compte qu'ils on des sentiments l'un pour l'autre, se l'avouent et happy end, youhou ! ... Bien sûr vous allez me dire qu'il y avait des possibilités de faire une fin plus originale, mais à quoi bon continuer pour moi sans envie ? je vous garantis que vous auriez été déçus du résultat. **

**Donc à vous d'imaginer la suite et la fin qui vous plaira ! ;)  
**


End file.
